A Hangman's Dogma
by Anigen
Summary: This is what hapen's when you cmebine Harry Potter Dogma and a bit of Hangman's Curse. Hermione neads help. Jay understands . Ian and The Virtuious Project Dogma V.
1. Chapter 1

A Hangman's Dogma

This is A Cross over with Harry Potter and Dogma. It has characters from other things. I will tell you who they are when they are mentioned so I don't own anything sept for my Ocs and I'll tell ya them too

Chapter 1: Hermione's Wish and God's Grant

(with Hermione and her pov)

Ok my life is shot. I found out me and my younger brother Dave are adopted. His names Mathew and mine is Kailey . But the bad part is that my dad over reacted cuz we are pure blood wizards. And he hates my real dad and my mom hated my real mom for somereason unknown. So the phycos won't even let us have use our own names. Now they have taken a trip. They went all the way to America to get Far far away from us. They realy hate us . They thought we wouldn't end up like our parents.

Be ing me and wanting to know everything I went to the Attic. And I found old Boxes. Then I found a box marked Hermione / Kailey. In it I found a letter from my dad.

Dear Kailey,

I'm your dad Ritchard B. Riddick (I realy don't own Him)

You are in the care of evil people. They are the Dews.Our next door nabors. You might be wondering how this happened and how you even got this. Well your mom kidnapped you . And Well I broke into her house and left a book that said For Kailey. Your mom took it when they moved away my guess is she just hid it in your new home. Plese Protect your Younger Brother. Mabey someday we will find you. The Book contains some stuff you will need to survive once you turn 16. You will be experiencing changes and new things. Take care of your self

Love,

Dad

That and the book is all I found. My brother and I got in a fight with my nabor. And We are realy beat up. It was by shere luck we survived. Now We both have Broken Arms and a lot of scratched. But its ok I have a fealing that things will only get worse once we gwt to Hogwarts. As I go tosleep I pray that next week when we leave nothing bad will happen cuz I can't handle it.

"Father God please help me and my brother as we go through these tiough times. Please send someone to help us. For I dout I can survive all that could happen. Send us Protectors Please. In Jesus' name I pray Awman

And She Slept.

(In Heaven)

God Heard this girl's plea and thought she should do some thing. Cuz this girl was important. More important than that fool Harry Potter. She would send Matron, Rufus, Serindipity, and the Profits.

As she made her way over to matron she thought mabey they wouldn't be enough.

" What troubles you so" he asked all she did was look at him. He could tell what she was saying. ( You ,The Apossle,The Muse, and the profits must help Hermione and Dave Granger. )

"Why do you put me wit that bunch of Idiots. Shouldn't some one else go some one who isn't a stoner." ( Look there will be people to help you . The family on the Virtuis (sp) projuct and Ian and Jake Snider will help you and the profits )

(In New Jersey)

In the mall stood Jay and Silent Bob. Jay was a usual smoken weed and looking at chicks. Lunchbox on the other hand was just watching as his friend got rejected over and over again. " Man This F----n mall is lame . All the chicks are old and two used to getiun Hit on its utterly pointless." He said Defeted. "All I nead is for a Bunch of angels to fall from the sky with a new adventure. But what are the chances of that f------n happening again. " He said to himself .

And what do you know it actuly happened . They fell right at his feet. " All I want is for a naked women to fall for the sky" He said hopefully . But nothing happened He looked at silent bob " What It was worth a nother try." He said defencivelly. He looked at the people who had now gotten up. And lucaly they all had Clothes on.

This was gona be one long adveture


	2. rewrite IMPORTANT AN

AN: FOR the actual Story look at the re-written virsion

I have posted a new version of my story this one will stay up so please don't flame me or report me. The new story will have the same story line but it's better written... this one is more of a preview/ proluge... I have posted the other one in my harry potter section... If you think this violates the rules then please tell me and I'll change it...


End file.
